1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of physical training methods and devices. In particular, the invention relates to the use of resistance devices including resistance bands.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes a variety of resistance training devices such as resistance bands and cable or strap-based resistance systems. However, the prior art has failed to disclose ways to insure that such systems are used in a manner that will maximize results. In addition, the prior art has failed to disclose a simple resistance band system that allows the user to confirm correct form in the performance of a variety of different resistance exercises.